


Partners

by BoovPerson



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: Paperwork is hard, especially when your partner is doing nothing but be annoying





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Draco or Harry either 1) a private citizen dealing with forms and long lines  
> 2) Auror paperwork  
> 3) “The following information is exclusive to the Department of Mysteries. Discretion is advised.”

Draco was sitting at his desk filling out the application for a raid for their newest case while his partner was being utterly unhelpful. Harry was sat with his feet propped up on his desk, that was facing Draco's, tossing a ball from one hand to the other. The forms were impossible to fill out and as usual Harry wasn't helping. Draco slammed his quill down on his desk not caring that it would spill ink everywhere and that finally got Harry's attention. The ball dropped to the ground and bounced off to under something to live there forever. Harry's feet got off the table so fast he almost fell off his seat. “What the bloody hell, Draco?” he said, righting himself.  
“I'll tell you what the hell. I've been sitting here, trying to fill out forms for a raid for the stupid case we're _both_ working on but _my partner_ has decided a stupid cricket ball is what needs his complete attention right now.” Draco was almost over the table and in Harry's face by the end. This close up he usually couldn't help but be distracted by Harry's beautiful eyes but even they couldn't soothe him today, which probably meant something really drastic. Focusing back on Harry's face which clearly displayed a sheepish expression.  
“What?” Draco snapped.  
“Well. It wasn't a cricket ball that I was tossing around, that would hurt.” his expression turned serious then, “And I was thinking about the case.”  
Harry's steadily growing anger seemed to dissipate all of a sudden and he got up. “Okay you're right. I'm sorry. We should be working on this together, especially if we want to go home in time today. Hermione and Ron will kill me if I'm late for Rose's birthday party.”  
Draco seemed surprised at the sudden change of pace, but nodded, “You realise you're not the only one with plans for later. And if we work together we might even be able to get home on time for once. And while we work, maybe you can tell me what you were thinking about the case.” Draco had spoken, considering all his options and the fact that Pansy and Blaise would kill him if he was late again because of work.  
They somehow managed to get the form filled out and filed just in time. And as usual they were the last Aurors in the office to leave and as usual Harry got to the lifts first and held them open for Draco as he cleared out his table and rushed to join Harry in the lift. Once inside, Draco turned to Harry, “Want to get some tea from the shop on the way before we get to Hermione and Pansy's for Rose's party?” he asked.  
“Merlin yes, but wouldn't that make us late?” Harry said, “You know our best friends would kill us if we're late again.”  
“I sometimes regret getting Hermione and Pansy together,” Draco said as they walked out of the building and to their apartment. “Ron and Blaise may be bearable but the girls will someday take over the world.”  
“And you know the world would be better for it, love,” Harry said turning the corner, a step ahead of Draco to hold the door to the shop open for him, “But even Ron would kill us if we're late today, because it's his daughter's birthday. And you know how he gets about those.”  
Draco made a hum in acknowledgement and turned to order two teas, one black with sugar and one with milk and no sugar, to go. “Maybe we could go directly to theirs from here and we won't be late?” Harry continued, which garnered him an incredulous look from his partner.  
“If you think I'd go to my god daughter's fifth birthday in my Auror uniform then you really need to go to St. Mungo's.” Draco said collecting the teas and leaving, Harry followed him out, chuckling at his and shaking his head. The flash of his wedding band caught his eyes and his chuckle softened. Draco turned and saw what Harry was looking at and his expression melted into one of love, he grabbed his partner's hand.  
“Let's go or we'll be late, you sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com)


End file.
